


Young Volcanoes

by poohsweatervest



Series: Take This to Your Grave [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsweatervest/pseuds/poohsweatervest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is over and Michael is going away for ten weeks, leaving Gavin to figure out his summer before college by himself. Ray tries to keep him occupied and Gavin's world starts to spin a little faster than what he's ready for. Sequel to "I Will Never Believe In Anything Again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally wrote something would you look at that! Anyway, if you haven't read the prologue to this, it's pretty obviously named and on my profile. Though it's not necessary to read, it's still like a little side thing. I really hope you guys like this! It's a continuation of the first fic I ever wrote and part of the "Take This To Your Grave" series. Tumblr Post: http://poohsoup.tumblr.com/post/74979692075/young-volcanoes-1

 Standing on the makeshift stands that had been set up on the football field, I almost couldn't believe it. I was graduating from an American high school and moving on with the rest of my life. I had received a scholarship to go to University for film and video editing.

The sun was beaming down on all of the student body and I could feel the sweat bead on my neck. I was nervous – the most nervous I'd been in a long time – and I looked to Michael for comfort. He was standing just a few people down from me and looked as handsome as ever, even with the silly hat that all the students were wearing, including myself. He hadn't received a scholarship for football like he had wanted so badly, but his season started to decline when we came out to the school at the homecoming dance a few months before. It wasn't because the kids were judgmental but rather Michael started paying more attention to our relationship that he did to football practice. He planned on getting a job for a year or two and he said he would see where that took him. Luckily, I was going to University in town and I wasn't going to live in the dorms. I decided it would be best if we kept close to each other in case one of us missed the other or decided to go crazy or something. It didn't change the fact that Michael would be gone nearly the entire summer on a trip to New Jersey to see the rest of his family. I wouldn't be able to see him until our personal vacation he took pride in planning just two weeks before I went to school.

I felt like I had my entire life planned but the whole thing was still ahead of me, barely a fraction of it worked out in my head. As they called my name, I almost didn't hear it, being so deep in my own mind. I clumsily made my way to the stage, hearing Michael followed by my mother, grandmother, and Michael's parents scream obnoxiously loud. My grandmother being there was a surprise. She flew in just a few days before graduation and it was a little hard to believe she was still the same person I knew back in England that had disowned my mother and I for her divorce and my sexuality.

The first thing did was demand to meet my boyfriend that she was unaware I had. Of course I gladly introduced Michael to her when he came over for dinner later that night. She shook his hand and smiled at him and even implied that she hoped we were having good sex. I couldn't do anything but blush while Michael and she giggled at my embarrassment.

When I got to the front and accepted my diploma, the announcer read off my scholarship as if it were a laundry list – much like all the other things he'd had to read that day – and I was escorted off the stage and back to my place on the stands. After a few more names, Michael made his way to the front and I cheered for him like he had for me although I was joined by most of the student body. He was still a hotshot, even if his football career had taken a sour turn.

When all of the students had been called, the principal congratulated all of us as a whole and we all cheered and threw our hats into the air, even though we were told not to before the ceremony. I caught Michael's eye when I looked to my side and he was smiling the biggest smile I'd seen him have since the day we got back together.

After we'd filed out of the stands to the marching band playing L'irremediable ('84) – which I recently learned was the name of the song – I went searching for Michael. It was a little tough to find him in the swarm of people and I ended up finding our families before I found him.

“My little boy's all grown up!” My mother said with teary eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Mum, it's okay!” I hugged her back and rubbed her back. “You'll say that at least six more times in my life time.”

“Oh shut up and love your mum.”

I looked over her shoulder and could see my grandmother rolling her eyes with Michael's mom and dad in tow. We broke apart and my mother turned to face the rest of the group, but was still looking my direction.

“Where's Michael?” His mother asked. “We want pictures of you two!”

“I'm not sure,” I looked behind me as if I were searching for him. I knew that I wouldn't see him but I did find Barbara and Ray headed in my direction. “Here come other friends, though.”

“Isn't this fantastic?” Barbara asked, enthusiastically jumping on my back, causing me to lean forward. I was able to catch myself and her legs, and took the opportunity to smirk angrily over my shoulder at her. She mimicked my look and Ray stood to the side laughing while the group of people in front of us snapped pictures.

“It would be if you weren't breaking my back!” At that she jumped down but not before sticking her tongue out at me.

“So,” she prodded with her hands behind her back. We were both in the graduation robes – she was wearing red, I was wearing black – and Ray looked very out of place standing in a t-shirt and shorts. “Where's Michael?”

I sighed. It seemed to be a popular question. “I don't know. We threw our hats and I lost him in the crowd.”

“Well, it should be fairly easy to find him,” Ray chimed in. “Just look for a ton of people and Michael's probably at the center.”

I shot a glare Ray's way and he gave me a smile in silent reply. I was aware of Michael's popularity at the school, but I didn't like to acknowledge it.

We departed as a group from mine and Michael's families in search for the man himself and it wasn't long before we found a cluster of students standing off to the side and taking pictures. I looked to where the cameras were pointing and found most of the football team and cheerleaders including the lower-classmen. Football season had long since ended but they still were a closely knit group of friends and I assumed they wanted one last picture before all the seniors went their separate ways. There were a lot of smiles and a few teary eyes, but the person that seemed the most broken up was Michael.

He was kneeling on the ground in front of the group with the other senior players and could stop wiping at his eyes long enough to get one decent picture. I'd never seen him cry like that over something.

One of the boys that was kneeling next to him rubbed his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear then nodded in my direction. Michael looked up and managed a big, goofy smile after locking eyes with me and I smiled back, shaking my head. Barbara joined the group for a few pictures and when they were finished, they joined with us and we walked back to our families – joined by Barbara's mom and dad – for several more pictures.

Barbara and Michael had parked their cars right next to each other so when we were done taking pictures, Ray and I followed them back to the parking lot.

“So,” Barbara skipped ahead of us all and turned to face us, walking backwards and smiling. “Party at Michael's house tonight, right?”

Michael let out a deep sigh and said the first words I'd heard him say since we left my house. “No. No party. You're not conning me into that fucking shit storm.”

“Oh, come on! If no party, then maybe Ray can come and make it a fiesta?”

“Hey,” Ray smiled and pointed a finger at her. “It's not a fiesta unless I plan it.”

“Then plan one! We just graduated,” Barbara whined. “I want to have fun and party and dance and get drunk or... something.”

I grabbed Michael's hand and looked to the side at him. He looked exhausted. “Michael leaves for vacation in the morning.”

“All the more reason to have a party!” Barbara nearly leaped into the air.

Michael squeezed my hand a little tighter. “I'm going to be gone for ten weeks. I was hoping to just spend some time with Gavin.”

My heart still sped up when he said my name and I felt childish at being so infatuated with him.

“Fine,” Barbara pouted as we approached the cars. “But when you come back-”

“Then we're going on vacation,” I giggled and leaned in to Michael.

“I'm not going the entire summer without a party. Gavin, Ray. My house, this Friday night.” She opened the driver's side door and climbed in. “Don't you dare forget.”

“I couldn't if I tried,” Ray said before climbing in to Michael's back seat. After football season his parents had traded in his truck for a new car. It was a nice silver color and a typical sedan – almost like a middle aged man's car. The inside still smelled of new leather.

After we dropped Ray off at his house, we drove back to mine. My mother had planned on going back to England to spend the summer with my grandmother after being apart for so long and I insisted that I stay here. She racked up enough vacation time over the last year that she could take an entire month off and that's how long she planned on being away. After a couple days thought, she agreed to let me stay.

The car ride was quiet and the house was even more so when we entered the front door. There was an awkward silence lingering between us and I didn't know how to break it. I turned to look at Michael, placing one foot on the first step to the stairs that led up.

“What do you want to do tonight?” I asked him, partially afraid that I'd say something wrong.

“Whatever you want to do,” He answered me as he pulled at the zipper of his robes. I pulled at mine as well, realizing I was still wearing them. We both shed them, Michael gathering his into a ball. I slung mine over my should and walked up the steps to hang it up. Michael followed and giggled once he walked through the doorway.

“What?” I asked him as I hung the robes on a hanger in my closet.

“You never cleaned up from earlier,” He said, flopping down on my made bed. He held up something and as I turned to face him, he tossed it at me. I barely caught the bottle of lube and laughed to myself. “I bet your mom saw it before she left for the airport.” He paused in thought. “Or worse, your grandma.”

“She asked us about our sex life. I really don't think she'd be surprised to find lube.” I threw the bottle back to him and crossed the room to my desk. “Do you want to make a video?”

“Why not.” I took my seat and he came up behind me leaning on the back of my chair.

Over the months that I'd been with Michael, my stupid vlogs had gotten several thousand more views. The channel became a group effort and Ray and/or Michael were in almost every single video and even uploaded some of their own. It was strange that random people over the internet could be interested in three guys playing video games and making vlogs.

I started up the camera and recording software, setting up my new microphone off to the side and Michael kissed the back of my head, leaving himself there for almost the entire duration of the recording.

“Hello, it's Gavin and Michael. We just graduated! How exciting.”

“Not really,” Michael mumbled.

“Michael cried like a baby.”

“I did.” I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled too. “It was really fucking pathetic.”

“It was. I can attest.”

“Shut up,” He said, raising his chin so it was resting on the top of my head.

“Anyway, I thought we would make a video about what we plan on doing this summer.”

“Absolutely bull shit is what I'm doing.”

“He's going away on vacation for ten weeks and leaving me with Ray,” I made my lips into a pout.

“Gotta visit Jersey and the fam. At least we'll have our vacation before the end of summer.”

“Yeah, I can't wait.” I turned to look over my shoulder and smiled at him. He gave a half smile and rested his chin on my shoulder. “Then back to school for me.”

“My boy's going to university. I've never been more proud.”

“Oh shut up, you sausage.”

“There you go with the breakfast food again.”

“But anyway,” I went on. “If you're in Austin this summer and you want to meet up and do something, I'm sure Ray and I would be willing. The most interesting thing we're doing is house sitting for a week at our math teacher's house. Other than that we've got about one day planned and that was planned for us.”

“But I swear to god if any creeps from the internet come and try and fuck you I will fuck them and not in a sexual manner.”

I nearly choked. “Jesus, Michael!”

“I'm not Jesus, but thank you.” Michael laced his fingers into the hair on the back of my head and I leaned into his touch, thinking he was doing something sweet. Instead he yanked my head backwards and got himself closer to the camera and microphone. “This is my last video for a very long time so I hope you fuckers enjoy this,” He talked over my squeaks of pain. Once he finished the sentence, he stopped recording.

“That hurts,” I whined as he continued to hold me back by my hair. He looked down at me and smiled then released his grip, apologizing with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME (tumblr post: http://poohsoup.tumblr.com/post/75555468882/young-volcanoes-2)

 “Are you still going to run in the morning?” I asked Michael as he laid on my floor. My head was resting on his stomach and I was spread out as well, making us into a 'T' shape.

“Of course I will,” he answered, exhaling smoothly. We had been running together every morning since football season had ended. He'd first suggested it about a week after the last game, claiming that he felt lazy. I decided to join him so we could have another thing to do together and every morning before school, he would come to my house and we'd go from there for about thirty minutes and then take showers before going to class. My mother was still never home so it gave us a perfect excuse to take showers together.

“I think I will too.”

“Take Ray with you. I don't want you going alone.” He dropped one of the arms that were behind his head and ran a hand through my hair.

“I'm never going to be able to get him out of bed at six to go for a run,” I laughed. He gave me a small chuckle.

“I'm being serious. I don't care if you have to get Barb to do it. Just don't go by yourself.”

I rolled over onto my stomach, resting my cheek against his abdomen and looking up at him. He continued to smooth out my hair but he didn't look down at me. “You're being a little overprotective.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm serious. It's great and all but it's kind of scaring me.”

“I just don't want anything bad to happen while I'm gone.”

“It's only ten weeks. It's not that-”

“Gavin,” He cut me off, sounding serious. “Only run with someone else. I'm serious.”

“Fine.” I got up from the floor and went off down the steps. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“It's almost time for bed, don't you think?” He called after me from the doorway of my room.

I stopped mid step and turned to look up at him. His eyes looked tired.

We'd done nothing since getting back to my house. The most that we'd put ourselves up to doing was watching some television and making a video. It was a very uneventful evening, but it was nice to just be lazy with Michael, especially with him leaving the next morning.

“I guess so.” I climbed the stairs back up to him, turning off the hallway light before pushing myself into his chest. “Did you need a shower?”

“I'll get one in the morning.” He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. I couldn't help but squeal and beg for him to put me down, but he ignored my cries and went off towards my bed. He fell backwards onto it and I landed on top, nearly hitting our heads together. He wasted no time, making me cuddle in to his neck.

I let out a sigh and he pulled away, looking down at me. “What?”

“I don't get a good night kiss?”

“You're so dumb,” He said, gently placing one on my forehead. I kissed his neck in response and we laid there together in five minutes of silence before I spoke again.

“Will you wake me up to go to the airport with you?”

“No,” He grumbled, flipping away from me. I cuddled up to his back and pulled the covers up over us.

“Why not?” I couldn't help but whine.

“Because I said so.”

“But I want to kiss you goodbye.”

“I fucking said no,” His voice was raised. I could tell that he was starting to get irritated.

And so was I. “Whatever,” I let out, turning away from him, taking half the blankets with me.

I heard him mumble a few curses under his breath. The bed shifted behind me and the next thing I knew, he was pressed up against me with his face buried in the back of my neck.

“Listen, Gav,” He started. “I love you and everything, you know that. I just don't want the last thing I see of Austin to be your god damn face because that'll be all I think about while I'm gone anyway. I don't want you crying and me crying to be the last thing between us.”

“It's not going to be the very last thing,” I replied, my tone irritated. “You make it sound like I'm never going to see you again.”

“You know what I fucking meant.” His tone was equally as irritated. “Can we just go to sleep?”

“Fine,” I let him win, turning back over to face him. He planted a soft kiss on my lips and snuggled into my chest for a change.

He drifted off in no time, snoring slightly underneath my chin. I wasn't so lucky to find myself lulled to sleep. I was kept awake most of the night, thinking about my summer and how it would play out. It was probably a good thing that Michael was leaving. I found myself becoming more and more dependent on him to make me happy over the last few months and I needed a break for sure. I never expected to be so deep in a relationship with him, yet there I was, wide awake and staring up at the sky through my window. When the sun started to light up the sky, I drifted off. Not long after that I felt Michael wake up to the sound of his phone alarm. I was too tired by that point to wake up and say good bye properly, but I did feel him mess up my hair and kiss my temple, mumbling that I was an idiot under his breath before leaving.

By the time I woke up, it was noon and Michael has long since left, but I wasn't waking up to an empty room. Ray was sitting at my computer, messing around with a video in After Effects.

“What are you doing, you donut?” I asked him, rubbing my eyes and stretching out my back.

“Good morning sunshine!” He answered without turning back to me. “You wouldn't answer your phone and I made a video last night so I just thought 'fuck it, I'll walk over and do it now.'”

“You could have woke me up!” I chucked a pillow across the room, hitting him in the back of the head.

“You looked so cozy,” He teased, finally turning to me and throwing the pillow back my way. “This is finalizing, so do you want to get lunch?”

I agreed, getting up and putting new clothes on. I wasn't sure when it started, but Ray and I were comfortable enough with each other that we could strip naked and neither of us would care.

Walking to a diner close by, I looked up at the bright blue sky. _This is the start of my summer_ , I thought. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._


End file.
